Thanksgiving With the Lewis Family
by 4UISUNI2
Summary: Darcy, Jane, and Eric are going to Montana to visit the Lewis family for Thanksgiving. Thor and Loki are invited to come as well. Better then it sounds. Rating may go up and I will take advice from readers.
1. The Extended Invitation

**Thanksgiving with the Lewis Family**

The Extended Invitation

"Mom!" Darcy Lewis shrieked into her phone as she walked throughout the living area of her and Jane Foster's little apartment down in New Mexico.

Jane and Darcy were suppose to be packing so that they could move to New York City as soon as they could to help out with the Avengers as ordered to by S.H.I.E.L.D. The girls were so excited. Soon they would be saying goodbye to this small little town that had nothing in it and hello to the Big Apple.

Jane's brown eyes watched Darcy with interest. Darcy had been on her phone with her mom for the past ten minutes talking about the upcoming holidays. Jane was excited to see her second family. She hadn't seen them since before she had met Thor six months ago. She would always have Darcy tell her parents' hello for her while she researched and went over her notes. She had always made a mental note to call the Lewis family more often but with S.H.I.E.L.D asking for her help to get Thor back, Loki's threat, and then asking Jane, Erik, and Darcy to move to NYC to help assist them, she had been too busy.

As for Darcy, pacing around the room, she was rolling her blue eyes. Listening to her mother, she would do that quite a bit. Not because she didn't love her mother, she did. A lot, but sometimes her mom could get carried away. As she was about to respond to her mother, the door burst open.

"Lady Jane! Lady Darcy! Greetings!" Thor loudly exclaimed as he strolled into the apartment, followed closely by Loki.

Both Jane and Darcy jumped when the door burst open, causing Jane to drop her papers and Darcy to drop her phone.

"Thor! Shh!" snapped Darcy, squatting down to pick up her phone. "No mom, I'm still here. I was startled by Jane's boyfriend." And with that Darcy glared at the gods before she exited the room.

"What did I do?" asked Thor, who looked so lost.

Jane just smiled as she greeted the gods. "She's on the phone with her mom. They are going over holiday plans." With that, she knelt down and started picking up her papers. Thor bent down to help her, quietly apologizing for the mess.

"And in Midgard, is it not considered rude to interrupt a call?" questioned Loki.

"It is," replied Jane.

Erik entered the apartment with a confused expression as to why Thor and Jane were picking papers up off the floor.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Ah, just the usual."

Erik just nodded his head. "Where's Darcy?"

"Still on the phone with mom," Jane answered. "They are going over Thanksgiving plans."

"What is this 'Thanksgiving' that I hear people talking about? Is it a day where people give thanks for giving?" asked Thor.

Erik chuckled as Jane shook her head. "Not really. It's a day where families get together and give thanks for what they have been blessed with." Erik explained.

The gods gave an 'ah' of understanding, though Loki had a confused look upon his face.

"Are you and Darcy sisters?" Loki couldn't help as the question came out of his mouth.

Jane looked at him in slight confusion "No. Why?"

"You referred to Lady Darcy's mother as mom," said Loki.

"It's a habit. Darcy's dad and my dad were friends for years and I've known them since I was four. I've always referred to Lydia as mom. My dad didn't mind since I needed an adult female in my life," Jane told him.

Loki was just about to ask Jane another question when Darcy chose at that moment to return to the living room, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"What are the final plans and am I invited?" were the first words out of Erik's mouth.

Darcy turned towards him. "You owe my dad fifty bucks so he hopes that you'll be there. Plus, there may be a new bet since the 49er's are playing on Thanksgiving." Turning to Jane, Darcy added, "Mom said that you are a no brainer and that you have some explaining to do."

Jane shot Darcy a confused look while Darcy sent Jane a look saying, "you owe mom an explanation as to why you didn't call her." Jane immediately looked guilty as she finished collecting papers.

Finally, Darcy turned to the brothers. "The two of you are welcome to come as well," she informed them.

"We could not intrude upon your family time," Thor protested, with Loki nodding.

"Please, my parents want to interrogate you and what your intentions are with Jane," scoffed Darcy, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at Thor.

Loki and Erik snickered at Thor and Jane's blush at that comment.

Turning to Loki, Darcy added, "Since it's a time for family, you're coming too."

Loki shook his head, "I'd much rather stay here."

"Tough luck with that. I mentioned to my mom that Thor had a younger brother and she expects to see you with us when we get out of the car. Besides, if you don't show up, my mom will never let us hear the end of it," Darcy countered.

Loki sneered at Darcy when she said the words "younger brother" but said nothing. But Darcy stood firm.

Jane cleared her throat. "Well we should finish packing for Montana and New York."

"I'd pack for Montana first since we are leaving sooner and will have more time to pack for the Big Apple when we get back," Erik suggested.

"You guys wanna help?" Jane asked turning to the gods. "We could use the extra hands for the heavy lifting."

Sighing, the gods helped finish the girls and Erik packing items into boxes and loading them into the U-Haul


	2. The Road Trip Part 1

**Oh my gosh! I got followers! Thank you so much! So, I may have forgotten to mention in the last chapter that I don't own any of the characters. Marvel does. :( I own the storyline and my own characters.**

**BTW, I had the idea of this fanfic before the Avengers came out in theaters. So I've thought of adding some remarks about NYC. And Coulson lives.**

**I did some research talked to a friend of mine & she suggested that I make the travel up to Montana a longer road trip then I anticipated. It takes about 18 hours to get from Point A to Point B. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Road Trip Part 1**

At 5:55 am a few days later, Jane and Erik were ready, Darcy was brushing her teeth, and the gods... well, let's just say that they weren't use to getting up before the sun shone over the horizon.

"Come on you two! You can rest in the car. We need to go!" Darcy shouted, throwing the last bag into the car.

Thor groaned and let his head hit the table, Jane and Erik winced when the head made a slight cracking sound. Loki looked irritated as he shot daggers at Darcy in his mind.

Jane glared at the gods. "Either get in the car or I will drag the two of you to the van and have Erik throw you in."

"Good luck with that," smirked Loki.

"No need to drag them over to the van while they are conscious Jane," Darcy said, smiling slyly.

While the two gods glanced over at Darcy in confused amuzement, she and Jane exchanged glances. Jane suddenly grinned; knowing what Darcy was up to. Darcy opened the van door and reached inside.

"Now..." Darcy trailed off until she came into the doorway. "GET INTO THE VAN BEFORE I TASER YOUR ASSES!"

Thor and Loki didn't need to be told twice. Thor remembered his first encounter with Darcy's taser and Loki had the unfortunate incident of becoming acquainted with the taser when he had startled Darcy out of boredom.

Jane and Erik quickly covered up their laughs with coughs. It wasn't every day when you got to see two Norse gods running to the van, that one extremely detested, out of fear of a taser. Jane took to the driver seat while Darcy hopped shotgun. Thor, Erik, and Loki took to the back seats.

"Are we going straight to Montana?" Loki asked, as Jane started the van.

"Nope, we are going to stay the night in Colorado. We can't drive for nearly 18 hours straight. And I thought that maybe we could sightsee for a while," Jane answered getting onto the roads.

"Montana, here we come!" smiled Darcy.

Four hours later...

Thor and Loki were bored. After some terrible tunes (Loki's opinion), a few car games (Thor's suggestion), and a scolding from Erik (Loki had frozen his new, fresh, hot coffee), they had absolutoly nothing to do.

"Jane, remind me that before we get to the Lewis' I need to stop at the bank. I need to get the fifty dollars that I owe Trent," said Erik.

"Alright," came Jane's reply.

"Who all will be there?" asked Thor.

"My parents, us, and I think Lana. My sister and two brothers won't make it for this holiday, but at least two should be there for Christmas," Darcy answered, taking a break from her book. "Oh, that reminds me. We should see if Sammi is willing to do lunch while we're in Colorado."

Jane nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

Thor was in disbelief. "You have four other siblings?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting childhood as the second youngest. My older sisters and I would share clothes, shoes, makeup, and jewelry. Once in a while we would borrow our brothers tee shirts too. Although, it was mainly Lana that borrowed them," Darcy explained.

"What about Brent and Kyle?" Jane asked, switching lanes.

Darcy thought for a moment, "I honestly don't know."

"Who are Brent and Kyle?" asked Loki.

"Kyle is a friend of the family and Lana's second closest friend..." Jane trailed off grinning. "Darcy, wanna tell them who Brent is?"

"Brent is my high school sweetheart," Darcy simply stated, reaching for her coffee.

"So you are betrothed!" grinned Thor.

Poor Darcy spit out her coffee choking due to the announcement while Jane and Erik burst into laughter. Once Darcy caught her breath, she turned to Thor.

"Be- no! No, we aren't engaged. But we have talked about getting married," Darcy told him.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "When was this?"

Darcy thought back, "Probably a few weeks ago."

Jane gave an "ah" of understanding before the silence relapsed. "Alright, I need to stretch my legs for a bit. I'm going to pull over at the next rest stop."

Once they had stopped for about fifteen minutes, they got back in the van and drove some more before stopping for lunch. After chowing down on steak, chicken, and salads, Darcy decided to drive and Jane was in the passenger seat so she could catch some Z's.

Seven hours later...

"We're in Colorado!" Darcy announced.

Thor and Loki looked out their windows to see the same thing that they've been seeing for the past two hours... not much.

"How can you tell?" Loki asked in a bored tone.

"We justed passed the "Welcome to Colorado sign," Darcy answered, "We've got about a half an hour until our hotel though."

Thor and Loki groaned. Erik chuckled, cause as far as he knew, the gods didn't like being kept in one place for too long.

"Just think, we've got to travel back to New Mexico. And when we move to New York, it'll be a longer drive," he stated, grinning when he got another round of groans.

Jane slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes catching the last bit of Erik's sentence. "Yeah, no. I'm willing to get on a plane and fly for that."

Darcy nodded. "I'm with you there."

"You don't like flying?" questioned Thor, looking confused. Jane hadn't seemed to mind when he flew her around.

"Just the price of tickets is what I don't like," came the mumbled reply.

Finally they arrived at a hotel. Thor and Loki got their own room while Erik, Jane, and Darcy shared another. Promising the gods that they could sleep til the sun came up, they said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms and got ready for the next day and sleep.

* * *

**Ok, didn't really like the ending. Next chapter we get to Montana and meet the parents and sister. **

**And, I need some help. I'm trying to write an Avenger fanfic about Coulson, and I was wondering if I should give it a happy ending or a sad ending. Vote!**

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to get chapter 3 up ASAP, but I've got work, going out of town for a while, and a wedding coming up in the next few weeks.**


	3. The Road Trip Part 2

**Ahh! I finally got chapter 3 up! Thank you everyone for your patience! We are going to meet a new character who will show up in other Lewis stories... if people like this one. I'll post a description at the end of the chapter. **

**I still don't own any characters besides Sammi. :( But I do own the Thor dvd & blu-ray :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Darcy awoke to the smell of coffee. Opening her eyes, she saw Jane dressed and ready for the day holding two cups of coffee.

"Jane it's too early," Darcy groaned, rolling over, her back turning towards her friend and coffee.

"Darce, its 9:30. I'd say it _is_ time to get up," Jane said, offering the young woman in bed a warm cup.

Darcy groaned again, this time sitting up and holding her hands out for that warm goodness. Jane handed her a cup and sat down next to Darcy.

"It's hot," Jane warned her as Darcy was about to take a drink.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Whose all up?" she mumbled as she prepared to cool down her coffee a bit before taking a sip.

"We're waiting on you. Sammi is going to meet us at Colorado's Diner at 11:30. You've got two hours to get ready," Jane explained.

"Ugh. You expect me to look awesome in two hours?"

Jane laughed at her friend. "Ready to be at home?" She smiled.

Darcy smiled wistfully. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed in my parents' house. Seeing my sister again..."

"Getting drooled on by the dogs while cuddling with Brent," Jane interrupted; a sly smile stretched across her face seeing Darcy blush.

"Yeah, yeah. That too." Darcy retorted, slightly embarassed.

"Alright, get up. I would like to look around before we meet Sammi," Jane ordered, pulling the blankets off Darcy.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane before quickly finishing off her coffee and got ready for her shower.

* * *

"So who exactly are we meeting?" asked Thor, once they were seated at Colorado's Diner.

"We're meeting TJ's girlfriend who lives here. She's on holiday from school from Los Angeles," Erik answered. looking over the menu.

"What does TJ stand for?" Thor questioned.

"TJ is short for Trent Junior. His full name is Trent Adam Lewis Junior. We call him TJ so no one mistakes the two Trents at home. Hopefully, you'll get to meet him sometime," Darcy explained, glancing at Thor across the table.

"Why wouldn't we be able to meet him?"

"His job usually gets in the way," a new voice greeted them.

The five of them turned to see a dark skinned young woman, grinning and walking up to their table.

"Sammi!" Darcy smiled back, scrambling to get out of the booth to greet her friend.

As Sammi and Darcy hugged, Jane also slid out of the booth to hug Sammi as well. Making small chat, they headed back to the table.

"Hey Sammi," Erik greeted.

"How's it going Erik?" Sammi smiled, sliding in next to Darcy and across from Jane. "Keeping Darcy and Jane in line?"

"To a point," Erik replied.

Before Sammi could get another word in, their waiter came to take their orders. Darcy took the moment after the waiter left to introduce Sammi to Thor and Loki. "Guys, this is Samantha Collins. She lives here in town. Sammi, meet Thor and Loki."

"Nice to meet you. First trip to Colorado?" Sammi asked.

"Yes, is it usually this cold?" Thor questioned.

"Nope. It can get worse. The worst I can remember is at least four or five feet of snow back in middle school," Sammi replied.

"Do you like the cold?" Loki asked speaking up.

Sammi grinned. "Sometimes, I'm just not a fan of the five feet of snow. I can handle the one to three feet, but no more than that. And as long as the temperature isn't a negative number, I'm good."

"Yet you continue to live in a place where it is cold and snows," Loki pointed out.

"Only on holidays. Don't get me wrong, I love Colorado. I grew up here so this place will always be home. But I moved to Los Angeles for schooling. That place gets me ready for other types of temperatures once I get my degree," Sammi stated, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "So, I have to ask. Are you guys the actual Gods of Thunder and Mischief?"

"Why do you ask?" Loki smirked.

"Thunderstorms I can handle. But I don't think I can handle my chicken sandwich turning into a live chicken while I'm eating it."

* * *

"Hope to see you before next Thanksgiving!" Darcy called out to Sammi, waving. She got a wave from the driver side window as a reply.

"Now what?" Thor asked, leading the way to the car.

"We've got about four more hours until Bozeman," Erik replied looking at his watch. "And it's one o'clock now so I say we just head straight there."

Jane tossed Erik the keys. "You're driving. You can drop yourself off at your house and then head over to the Lewis' later or tomorrow."

Erik nodded. "Sounds good."

Darcy's face lit up with a genuine smile. "I'm going home!"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? You'll find out what TJ does for a living in another chapter. **

**Anyway, Samantha description:**

**Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Black  
Height: I'm going to say about 5'5'' and she's healthy.  
School: UCLA and she is working towards a business degree and is a part time waitress in Colorado and LA.**

**I'm going to be out of town this weekend, but I will be taking my computer so I can work on chapter 4. Hopefully, that chapter will be up either next week... or maybe sooner. :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Meeting The Parents

**Sorry about the wait! My computer won't let me copy and paste :( Thank you for reviews! Once again, I am borrowing almost everyone in the story except for Lydia and Trent in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye Erik! See you at the Thanksgiving dinner! Don't forget Dad's money!" Darcy shouted out the window as Jane pulled out of Erik's driveway.

Erik responded with a wave of his hand that wasn't holding the money envelope.

"I can't believe that we're home!" Jane smiled.

She couldn't wait to see her best friend. She needed some girl time that didn't involve eavesdropping gods.

"I can't either! Think we'll be able to make it to The Barn this trip?" Darcy asked.

"The Barn?" Loki questioned wrinkling his nose thinking about the smell of the barn back on Asgard.

"It's a dance hall where karaoke and dancing happen. Well, karaoke when Lana isn't singing," Darcy replied.

Jane began to grin slyly. "She makes newcomers sing at least one song."

Thor and Loki both paled.

* * *

Jane! Darcy! Welcome home!" shrieked a woman in a Southern accent.

Jane and Darcy exited the van to be greeted by an average woman with graying brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a excited smile.

"Hi mom," Darcy gasped as her mother crushed her in a hug.

"Hi mom," echoed Jane, as the woman let go of Darcy and turned to her.

"You, young lady, owe me an apology for not keeping in touch more often as you said you would," the woman explained as she walked over to stand in front of Jane.

Jane smiled sheepishly as Thor and Loki go out of the van. "Sorry. I've been busy."

"Just promise that you'll contact me once a month at least," the woman sighed giving Jane a hug.

"I promise. By the way, Mom, these are Thor and Loki," Jane introduced the gods as she was let go. "Thor, Loki, this is Lydia."

"Pleasure to meet you," grinned Thor, holding out his hand.

"Likewise. So are you the young man whom Trent has to interrogate while you're here?" asked the woman shaking Thor's hand.

Loki snickered as Thor's grin faded. Scratching the back of his neck, Thor answered, "Yes ma'am."

"I'm not that old. Please call me Lydia," encouraged Lydia, now turning to Loki. "You must be Loki."

Loki stiffened. "I am."

"No need to be nervous. We don't bring things up in other peoples lives unless they bring it up themselves. Please feel free to roam around. I trust the girls told you of the prank rules?" Lydia questioned.

"They did," Loki answered hesitantly.

"Good, although, it's about 16 weeks 'til the pranks should start. Anyway come inside, y'all must be tired and hungry from the trip," said Lydia.

"Let us retrieve the luggage from…" Thor began, but Lydia interrupted him.

"Nonsense. Trent and Lana can get the bags and show you to the cabins. Or if Brent does decide to come for dinner, he can help with the bags," Lydia explained. "Now everyone inside."

"Speaking of which, where are Dad and Lana?" asked Darcy, grabbing her purse from the van.

"Trent is out back and Lana had to take care of Dune. Poor thing got bit by a cottonmouth about fifteen minutes ago" answered Lydia, walking up to the house.

Jane and Darcy winced.

Thor and Loki were puzzled. "Cotton has a mouth?" asked Loki.

Darcy coughed suddenly as if to cover a snicker and Jane bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Lydia glared at the girls before politely answering the god.

"No, it's a poisonous snake out here in Montana. They're uncommon, but there have been sightings once in a while. Fatal if not treated in time."

All of a sudden a huge dog came bounding around the corner. A big blob of brown, black, and white fur ran up to Darcy nearly toppling her over.

"Oomph," Darcy grunted. "Its nice to see you too Cujo." Turning to Thor and Loki, "This is Cujo Lana's St. Bernard. He'll take a while to get use to you. Titan is around here somewhere…"

Not a second later, another huge dog followed Cujo, followed closely by a large male. This dog was silver and black colored and he stopped short of the family taking in the two new strangers. Suddenly his ears went back into defensive position and his fur standing up around his neck, and he started growling. The man grabbed the dog by the collar and started pulling him away.

"Titan, easy boy," the man ordered, trying to calm the dog down.

"Trent, would you mind getting the bags from the van after dinner?" Lydia asked the man, rolling her eyes at the dogs' behavior.

"Sure thing Lyddi. Why don't you take everyone inside and I'll hook up the dogs," the man suggested.

Lydia nodded and ushered everyone inside. Cujo, deciding he didn't want to leave Darcy's side, followed her before Lydia or Jane could catch him.

"Is your dog always this obedient?" asked Thor; surprised that Cujo had ignored him and his brother.

Darcy snorted as she and Jane took off their shoes, "No. I'm his favorite when Lana and TJ aren't around. Normally, neither him nor Titan will leave Lana's side when she's here. But they have their second and third favorites."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Second and third?"

Darcy nodded and led them to the kitchen. "Lana are Titan and Cujo's favorite in the family. Then for Cujo, it's TJ and then me. For Titan, it goes my mom and Maggie. But they are protective of all of us including Jane and Erik."

The small group heard a chuckle and turned to see the male shaking his head. "They also have a good judge of character."

At that, Jane ended up grinning. "Lana swears that they get it from you."

"Well, you mess with my family, yeah. You'll either get a shotgun threat or a dog bite. Luckily, all Titan has done is snapped at people. Cujo however, his bark is worse then his bite. By the way, I'm Trent Lewis," the man introduced himself, sticking out his hand for Loki to shake.

"Loki," he simply stated, shaking Trent's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So you must be the young man I need to interrogate while you're here," Trent said, turning to Thor.

"Yes sir," Thor replied, looking nervous.

Loki took a moment to remember this. It wasn't very often did he catch Thor looking like this. Not even before his almost coronation. He realized that Thor must be serious about Jane if it was this bad for him.

Trent scrunched his nose, "Call me sir again and you'll be sleeping outside tonight. Just call me Trent. Mr. Lewis and sir is my father. And I'll let you get some rest before I interrogate you."

"Dad," Jane groaned, placing her forehead in her palm.

Loki noticed that Trent's brown eyes were twinkling with mischief. He had a feeling that he would get along with this man. He also noticed that Darcy was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Trent, if you scare the poor boy, you'll be sleeping on the couch tomorrow," Lydia warned her husband with a twinkle in her eye. "Now go start the grill for the hamburgers. Darcy you can get the condiments out of the fridge and slice the onion and tomatoes. Jane, you can set the table."

Darcy scrunched her nose at the thought of slicing the onions, but complied as did Jane and Trent. Thor and Loki just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Thor suddenly found the courage to ask, "What would you like for us to do Lydia?"

Lydia looked at the gods, "Nothing at the moment. You can help Lana and possibly Brent clear the table after dinner."

"Kyle's not coming?" asked Jane as she got plates out of cabinet.

"Nope. He'll be here for Thanksgiving. He's having dinner with his sister and her family tonight."

Trent stuck his head inside. "Why don't you gents come outside so the ladies can talk."

Thor and Loki didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**Well, you've met the parents and the dogs. Who do you think Thor and Loki are going to meet next? **

**Please Review! :D**


	5. Brent and Lana

**I got more followers and reviews! I'm so happy! To show my thanks, here's chapter 5! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everything looks good," Thor commented as the family sat down for dinner.

Trent was at the head of the table while Lydia sat across from her husband. Thor sat to the right of Trent and Jane sat next to him and Loki sat next to Lydia a seat away from Jane. Darcy was sitting on the other side of the table across from Loki.

"Thank you," Lydia smiled at Thor. She then looked at the clock and frowned.

"Something wrong Lydia?" Trent asked, piling condiments onto his bun as he waited for the burgers to be passed around.

"Lana should have been home by now. Where could she be?"

No sooner had Lydia finished her question, a red truck came up the drive followed by a squad car.

"Looks like Brent is joining us after all. Good thing you made a lot of burgers Dad," Jane stated, grinning at Darcy.

Darcy stuck out her tongue at Jane as the front door closed.

A female voice floated into the kitchen, "I'm just saying, you would have done the same thing!"

"Yes I would have, but punching the guy? You're lucky that I was able to talk Jon out of pressing charges cause I would have hated to call Mom and Dad saying that your sisters needed to pick you up from the station," a male voice retorted.

Jane and Darcy grimaced at the name "Jon" and it didn't go unnoticed by the gods.

"Heh, he's lucky that he wasn't on my property when he said that. I would have threatened him with my Colt," the female scoffed.

The Lewis' all had different reactions. Lydia was rubbing her head as if she had a headache, Darcy rolled her eyes, and Trent just grinned.

"Race you to the kitchen," the male said.

Lydia rose to her feet and started walking to the front entry.

"We aren't five. Besides, I get first dibs on Darce before you kidnap her for the rest of her visit. Girls first!"

"There will be no running in this house!" everyone heard Lydia tell the two voices sternly.

There came a mumbled apology from the voices.

"Now come and eat before the meal gets cold. Lana, let's get some ice on your hand that way it won't swell so bad," Lydia ordered.

Lydia entered the kitchen followed by a young woman about 5'7'' who was about Jane's age. She had blue eyes and medium light brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. Her lightly tanned skin was shown off with a pair of jeans and a plain yellow tank top. A young man wearing a police uniform who was about six feet tall and had brown hair and hazel eyes followed her. Both grinned when they saw Darcy and Jane.

"Darcy!" the female squealed rushing over to her sister.

"Lana!" Darcy squealed back standing up to hug her sister.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!"

"Hey Darce," the male grinned coming over to Darcy.

"Hey," Darcy grinned, letting go of Lana to hug the male.

"Jane, how are you?" Lana asked, coming over to hug Jane as well.

"I'm good. So what happened with Jon?" questioned Jane as she and Lana ended their hug.

"Nothing that I couldn't take care of," Lana replied.

"And that's why Brent is with you?" Jane retorted.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Ok, so maybe I could have handled it better, but he deserved it."

Lana then noticed that there were two new people at the table. She looked at the two gods and back at Jane seeing that Darcy and Brent were busy talking with each other.

"Oh, right. Lana, this is Loki and Thor. Guys, this is my best friend Lana," Jane said, pointing at the gods as she introduced them.

"Pleasure," Thor smiled, standing to greet her.

"Uh huh. You're the guys that's dating Jane?" Lana asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Loki smirked as he watched Thor get nervous again. He would never let Thor live this down.

"Yes I am," Thor replied.

Lana nodded and looked at her father. "So have you talked to him yet?"

Trent shook his head. "Tomorrow after they get some rest."

Lana nodded again. "I get to join you."

Jane groaned. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I believe your mother already told your father that he would sleep on the couch if he scared the him," Loki stated, standing as well to greet Lana.

Lana turned to look at Loki, and gave him a once over. "Oh I don't doubt that. But I've interrogated my sisters' boyfriends and my brothers' girlfriends. Even gave them a talk on their wedding days."

That snapped Lydia to attention as she handed Lana an ice pack. "Lana Lewis you did what on Maggie and Logans' wedding days?"

Lana rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just told Ben that he was marrying a wonderful woman and that he was lucky to have Maggie a wife and not to forget it. And I told Mitchie that Logan is a great guy and he wouldn't do anything to her and that I trusted her to do the same."

Trent grinned. "That's my girl!"

Lydia rubbed her forehead again. "She gets it from you. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Darcy introduced Thor and Loki to Brent as they sat down. Lana sat between Loki and Jane. The rest of dinner went off without incident with talking and laughing with Brent and Lana poking fun at each other.

* * *

**We've met Darcy's sister and boyfriend... Hmm. What's going to come next? I'll give you a little sneak peek...**

_"I punched a guy named Jon,"_

_"He called TJ a monster,"_

_"Why do you think you're good enough for Jane?"  
_

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Please Review! :D **


	6. AN

**Sadly I have hit writers block :( But as soon as I can get through the block, I will be posting chapters ASAP. I hope that you all have a great holiday and a wonderful New Year! **


	7. Character Descriptions

**Since I'm not very good at describing characters looks, I thought I'd give you all a chapter of what the Lewis family looks like and an idea of their property. **

**I do not own Jane Foster or Darcy Lewis. I own the rest of the characters. :)**

* * *

The Lewis Family

**Trent Adam Lewis:** – Father, son, brother, head of the family. Age 49

Comes from Arizona, met wife in college at Montana State University

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark brown/ blackish hair thinning and going gray

Muscular, but lean

Light tan

About 6'2''

History: Born August 10th in Kayenta, AZ to Admiral Christopher and Amanda Lewis. Younger brother to Alexander and older brother to Megan and Nathan. Traveled the world when younger cause of father's naval career, got into MSU on a full ride for football.

Best Friend: Taye Bello from Nairobi. Groomsmen at Trent and Lydia's wedding

Job: History teacher, volunteer firefighter, and assistant coach for freshman and sophomore high school football team. But father first.

Brought up his children strictly, but fairly. Rough, but caring. His idea to adopt Maggie and TJ from infancy. He was the only one strong enough to tell Maggie she was adopted. Supported Lydia's idea to adopt Logan.

Gets emotional when it comes to family.

**Lydia Campbell Lewis:** –Wife, daughter, stepdaughter, sister, stepsister, mother. Age 49

Comes from Alabama, met husband in college at Montana State University

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Medium brown, with little gray in

Lean plump, cause of kids, but healthy

Medium colored skin

5'4''

History: Born June 27th in Montgomery, Alabama to Charles and Susan Campbell. Younger sister to Bethany and older sister to Wilbert. Charlie is a huge Confederate and tried to raise his children as Confederates. When Lydia was 5, Susan served Charlie with divorce papers and by the time Lydia was 9, both her parents had remarried. Charlie married a woman named Gloria who had two children named Paul and Annabeth who were raised as Confederates with Annabeth Lydia's age. Susan remarried Peter who had a son named Jacob who was a couple of months younger then Bethany, and together, Susan and Peter had Jasmine.

Best Friend: Sister Bethany (Beth) Campbell Harris – Maid of honor in wedding, kicked stepsister Annabeth out of wedding when she refused to go down the aisle with Taye

Job: Runs time-share, substitute teacher, and volunteer daycare helper

Brought up her children strictly, but fairly. She was always there for them. Named Margaret (Maggie) and Trent Adam Lewis Jr. (TJ) after they adopted them. Her idea to adopt Logan after things went south in his family.

Couldn't tell Maggie that she was adopted, cause she felt that if she had, she would no longer be Maggie's mother. Protective of her children and cut her biological father out of her life as well as her children's lives when he called her youngest son a nigger monster.

**Lana Rose Lewis:** Sister, daughter, friend – Age 25

Eyes: Bluish Green (depends on what she's wearing)

Hair: Medium to light brown

About a size 8 weight, healthy

Light tanned skin

5'7 ½''

History: Born May 24th in Bozeman, MT to Trent and Lydia. Met her bff Jane Foster when she was 4 years old and they had been inseparable till careers got in the way, but still keep in contact when they have free time. Went to Kansas State University to get a degree in veterinarian and toxicology. She also responds to house call for animals. She knows how to play piano and guitar and sings at a club called 'The Barn' some nights cause she can. Learned how too slim-jim and how to hotwire a car, she also taught Jane, Logan, and Darcy. In high school, she was known as a trickster and would pull harmless pranks with Jane, if she could talk Jane into it. One year, Jane was the first to pull a harmless prank on Lana, and since that year they take the week of the end of March and beginning of April to pull a prank war. Stubborn and strong willed, she doesn't put up with crap. Has dated 3 guys in the past. One didn't work and he turned out to be gay and is now one of her best friends, the 2nd cheated on her with her cousin (mother's stepsister's daughter), and the 3rd died in a car accident. She doesn't wear skirts or dresses unless she's in a wedding or it's a VERY special occasion.

Lives on her parents' land in a 2-bedroom cabin.

Best Friend: Jane Foster, and they made the promise that they would be each other's MOH when the time came and Maggie and Darcy would be bridesmaids. Logan, who people say that if they didn't know them beforehand, they would swear that they were related. Kyle West, her first ex, and now hangs out with him whenever they can make the time.

Job: Bozeman Zoo and Aquarium as head vet and toxicologist

Is very protective of her family and friends. She is very iffy of Thor and Loki when they first come to visit the Lewis' but accepts them when she learns that Loki is a trickster and sees how happy Jane is with Thor. Knows her limits to her humor and is serious when she needs to be. She rarely gets violent, but if she gets called a pet name she will give you a black eye unless she knows you're not serious. When she meets the rest of the Avengers, she immediately likes them for who they are. Can have long conversations with Bruce, Natasha, and Clint, talks sports with Steve, jokes around with Tony, takes pity on Coulson, and stays out of Fury's way. Oh, and she's good with guns.

**Jane Nichole Foster:** – Age 25 – Friend/ sister, "daughter", girlfriend

Looks like Natalie Portman

History: Born on August 13th in North Carolina… moved to Montana when she was 4 years old and that's when she met Lana threw her father, Trent and Kenneth had met college. Jane's mother left them a few months before they had moved. Jane and Lana grew up as total opposites, but remained bffs. Lana is pretty much the only person that can pull out the prankster in Jane. When she was 8, she asked Lydia if she could call her mom. At age 14, pulled a prank on Lana first totally surprising everyone. Graduated from Bozeman High and went to NMU to study astrophysics. At age 19, her father died and Eric took her under his wing. 5 years later, Darcy would intern under her and that would lead them up to meeting the God of Thunder…

Lives in New Mexico and is moving to NYC.

Best Friend: Lana and has promised to be her MOH and vise versa. Close to Logan and TJ. Darcy is another friend, but does get a little annoyed with her. But she considers Darcy and TJ the little siblings that she never had.

Job: Astrophysicist for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Knows of the Lewis' closet skeletons. Lana had stayed with Jane and her father when Maggie had yelled at her. Learned how to use a gun when she was 13. Has heard of Charlie and had unfortunate pleasure of meeting his step-granddaughter, Rachel, when she slept with Lana's now ex-boyfriend. Dating Thor. Is unsure of Loki when it comes to certain things.

**Darcy Amanda Lewis:** – Age 23 – Friend, sister, daughter, girlfriend

Dating Brent Swenson

Eyes/Hair: Hazel, brown

Skin: Tanned

Height/Weight: 6'0'' Very good shape cause of work

Looks like Kat Dennings.

History: Born Feb 27th in Bozeman, MT to Trent and Lydia. Joined older sisters Maggie and Lana. Growing up the youngest girl, she was always trying to hang out with her older siblings not wanting to be left out. Most of the time they would let her join them, but if they were going to hang out later then usual time or if they were going to meet friends, they would leave her behind. Loved the fact that Lana taught her out too slim-jim and hotwire a car. Learned how to use a gun when she was 13. Would always go to her sisters for advice. Met Brent in middle school when he moved from a suburb of Miami, Florida. Started dating him when they were finishing up 8th grade. Going to NMU to get a law degree, but needs credits to graduate which takes her to work for Jane which leads to Thor then the Avengers…

Lives in New Mexico and is moving to NYC.

Best Friend: D: Eldest sister Maggie. Close to Lana and Jane. Loves her little brother TJ. B: Older brother Brady

Job: D: Working as Jane's assistant B: Cop in Bozeman… likes to give Lana crap

People are hoping that Brent will propose soon. Lana, Jane, Maggie, Ben, TJ, Sammi, Logan, and Mitchie all have a bet going unbeknownst to Brent and Darcy. Brent can easily get along with almost anyone and would do anything for Darcy. Darcy would like Brent to propose, but she doesn't want to pressure him.

About 300 acres outside Bozeman where they live and have cabins on

Have 2 dogs – Titan: German Shepherd, and Cujo: Saint Bernard. Both don't do well with strangers and are protective of the Lewis'. Both dogs are Lana's.

Have 6 cats – Pete (F), Pricilla (F), Tiger (M), Babe (F), Mischief (M), and Loco (M). All cats are outside barn only.

Have 4 horses – Thunder (Brown), Mystic (Grey), Trickster (Black), and Millie (White). Thunder is very picky and will only let Trent and Maggie ride him. Mystic is not as picky, but is stubborn. She's Lana's horse. Trickster is stubborn as well, but will also be kinda sneaky. He's Lana's as well. Millie will let everyone ride her, but she is not to be ridden since she is expecting her first foal.

3 snakes – 2 Pythons that stays out in a little barn cause they are a little moody at times and only Trent, Lana, Logan, and Kyle are allowed inside – named Bubba and Budda and a King Snake, that usually is out in the garden named Majesty. He is an everybody snake and usually finds mice as his meal. But if he can't find mice, he will bite.

Have a lake on their property where they can play, fish, and take their boat, canoes, and kayak in.

Will have bonfires once in a while with friends and neighbors. Sometimes kareoke and dancing are involved.


	8. After Dinner Discussions

**Got a chapter done!** **Finally! I hope everyone had a great holiday! I'm celebrating my birthday today. I'm 24! So I thought I'd post this chapter. You'll meet Kyle in the next chapter.**

**Sadly, I still do not own The Avenger's. Marvel does. I don't own the Blu-Ray either.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D **

* * *

"That was great Lydia, Trent," Brent said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks Brent. By the way, you and I are helping out with separating Darcy's luggage from the van," Trent told him. And with that, the two men left the kitchen to retrieve Darcy's bags from the van.

"You mean Jane and I are staying in the same cabin?" Lana grinned devilishly as she took her plate over to the sink.

"Ha! Remember what happened last time the two of you shared a cabin?" Darcy asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Jane grinned, "I don't think Logan ever fully recovered from the makeover trauma."

"Thor and Loki will be staying with you as well," Lydia said. "So no pranks."

"Dang. Oh well, there is always Christmas." Lana replied, putting her rinsed off dish in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for volunteering on cleaning the kitchen Lana," Lydia smiled.

"When… never mind. I'm doing this myself?" Lana asked her mother.

"No. Brent, Thor, and Loki can help you," Trent answered, carrying Darcy's laptop bag over his shoulder.

Brent followed Trent shortly afterwards. "Help who with what?"

"Clean up duty," Trent replied.

Thor and Loki looked at Jane as if to ask if the Lewis' were serious. Jane grinned and nodded.

Trent handed Brent Darcy's laptop and went over to Lydia. "We're going out for a while. We'll be back later."

With that as a goodbye, the parents left their house to the kids and the two gods.

Darcy and Jane went into another room to talk while Thor, Loki and Lana started cleaning the kitchen. Brent came out of Darcy's room and was about to help when Lana stopped him.

"You go kidnap Darcy from Jane. You deserve it."

"You sure?" Brent asked.

"Yes. You rarely get to see her when she is here and now you work until Black Friday, so go," Lana urged him.

"Thanks Lana," Brent smiled.

"This is me thanking you for earlier," Lana grinned back at him.

Brent chuckled and left the kitchen.

"So what happened to your hand?" Thor asked.

"I punched a guy named Jon," Lana answered, handing Thor a bowl that he dried.

Jane walked into the kitchen as Lana finished her sentence. "Why exactly did you punch him?"

"He called you a bitch. So I gave him a nice right hook and told him that no one is allowed to call you a bitch except for me," Lana answered.

"Who exactly is this Jon?" asked Thor, who seemed a little tense.

"Some jerk that liked me back in high school. Thought that he was some ladies man," Jane explained, helping Loki clear the table.

"Made a move on every girl in school," Lana said, thinking back.

"Didn't he make a move on Darcy too?" asked Jane.

Lana narrowed her eyes. "Yep. I told him that if he every tried anything with my little sister again, I would make him regret ever being born."

"Overprotective much?" questioned Loki as he brought over another dish.

"A bit. But I need to know that my family is in safe hands. I know it's my dad's duty to protect the family, but he couldn't always be there for us," Lana answered.

"When did you get protective of your family?" asked Loki.

"Probably when I last saw Charlie. He made a crude comment and I knew that it wasn't a nice comment. My parents told him to get off their land and to never contact us again," Lana explained.

Thor was confused. "Charlie?"

"My mom's biological father. My grandparents divorced and remarried and she considers her stepfather her dad. We call him Grandpa and mom's dad Charlie. He wasn't around much for my mom and her siblings," Lana told them.

Loki was curious, "What exactly did he say?"

To Thor and Loki's surprise, Lana narrowed her eyes and didn't answer them. Jane did.

"He called TJ a monster," she whispered.

Silence took over the kitchen as they finished cleaning. Thor didn't know what to say and Loki didn't make any comments after that.

Lana suddenly grinned, mischief gleaming in her blue eyes. "So Thor..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think you're good enough for Jane?"

Jane's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Lana!"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


End file.
